No-Scratch 'Nightclub' Carrot Cake
A recipe inspired by Kevin & Katie, the ALDI Carrot mascots. ''#Kevin&Katie 'You will need:' * One pack carrot cake mix (about 400-500g, depending on brand), plus all the ingredients needed. * 18 white chocolate carrot decorations (if white chocolate decorations aren't available, you can make your own mini carrots using green and orange royal icing). * Several blocks of coloured royal icing (pink, purple, red, brown, green, yellow, orange, grey/silver, black, blue, white) * Writing icing tubes (black, red and other colours of your choice) * 8 marshmallows * 4 Cadbury's Giant Buttons from the 100g bag, plus one standard-sized Cadbury's button from the fun-size bag. * Strawberry laces * Clear mints, coloured hard-boiled sweets and lemon glaciers * Breadsticks, broken in half, plus mini breadsticks for stool legs * Marzipan * Apricot jam to stick the royal icing base onto the cake * Honey to stick on decorations '''The method:' # Make and bake the cake following pack instructions (use a 5"x10" rectangular tin when baking). # Roll out enough purple icing to cover the cake once it's cooled. # Using 5 different colours (orange, red, pink, purple, blue), roll out the icing and cut out 20 equal-sized square tiles (about 2cmx2cm, 4 of each colour) to make a checkered floor on one side of the cake. The icing should be rolled out to 0.5cm. # For the other side, use brown royal icing to make the bar counter and green, yellow, red and orange royal icing to make the bottles, and grey/silver royal icing for the drip trays. # For the tables, roll out twelve 3cm long sausages from the white royal icing block for the legs, then stick 3 of each onto the bottom of one Cadbury's giant button. Stick tables onto the cake, then add 2 marshmallows to each table for 'seats'. To make the bar stools, cut out 3 small rounds of rolled black royal icing to make 'cushions', then stick 3 mini breadsticks on each cushion for 'legs'. The icing for the cushions should be rolled out to about 0.8cm thick. # For DJ Katie's little studio in the corner of the bar, use one smaller Cadbury's button and more black royal icing to create a DJ's desk and stool, and grey/silver royal icing for her microphone, which should be positioned somewhere in the middle of the desk because the turntable will be on one side, and the mixer will be on the other. # Using the black writing icing tube, draw a face onto each of the carrot decorations (use red writing icing to draw a mouth on the female carrots, including Katie, as they'll be wearing lipstick), then roll out 72 thin (not too thin), equal-sized sausages to make the arms and legs. Place 10 carrots onto the dancefloor and six in the bar. Then place Kevin behind the bar, and sit Katie onto her stool - she's in charge of the playlist! # Roll out marzipan into six 10cm and six 12cm sausages and, using 2 of each size, join together the ends of each sausage to make 3 window frames. To make the windows, place a few clear mints into the middle of each frame, then place onto a baking tray and leave in the oven until the sweets have completely melted. # While the sweets are melting in the oven, make the speakers. Cut out 4 rectangular cubes (about 1cm long, 2cm high, 1cm deep), stick each one onto one end of half a breadstick, then gently poke the other ends of the breadsticks into all four corners of the cake. Then attach a strawberry lace to each speaker to create a set of 'leads' connecting to Katie's turntable. # Once the sweets have melted, leave to cool and gently push the three glass walls into the cake, surrounding the dancefloor. The fourth wall (the one without a window) should have black royal icing railings and an entrance. # To make the roof of the dancefloor, roll out some black royal icing to 0.5cm thick, then cut out a square measuring 10cmx10cm. Then, melt some coloured sweets and lemon glaciers in the oven until completely melted (it is ideal to melt the sweets in batches by separating the colours), leave to cool and break into shards, then poke gently into the edges of the black icing for 'spotlights', leaving 0.5cm away from the glass walls. The club has finally come to life! # You can now add your own messages to a blank part of your cake, if you want to! Adding a logo or message to your cake will give it some style and character etc. Here's an example that you can try: Tips: # Use neon-coloured writing icing tubes to draw neon 'lighting' around the cake. # Give your cake the 'vibe' by adding sparkly sprinkles and coloured decorations. # Add a disco ball keychain (with ring removed) to the dancefloor roof. (do not eat because keychains are not edible, and may contain small parts which could lead to a choking hazard). # Add edible 'props' to your carrots (glasses, hats, wigs etc). Why not give Kevin a royal icing 'bow tie' and Katie a set of writing icing 'headphones with radio mic attached' and a writing icing 'red cap'? # Add royal icing 'drinking glasses' and 'ashtrays' to your tabletops. Category:Cakes Category:Vegetables Category:Vegetarian Category:Confectionery